In the field of industrial safety and personal protection equipments, several products have been developed that fulfill basically the purpose of protecting the user against the several classes of risks occurring in the industries and activities endangering the corporal integrity of the user.
Thus, with regard to eye protection, there are equipments such as industrial safety goggles consisting, generally speaking, of an assembly including a protection lens and a support frame, with a rim portion defining a window to receive the protection lens. The main function of said goggles is to protect against dust or elements that can impact against the eyes when a given work is performed.
On the other hand, in the state of the art, there exist devices used to place a removable cover top protect against sun beams on the conventional frame of prescription or graduated lenses, such as illustrated in documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,443 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,043. With the above device a person requiring graduated lenses can perform his/her activities and also count on the presence of an eye protection element.
Moreover, there exist inserts with a front frame including graduated lenses but without sidepieces, in such a way that the insert can be placed on a special frame permitting the placement of a protection cover for the graduated lenses and thus for the user's eyes, both against sun beams as well as against small objects that could impact against said cover.
Specifically, an attempt to combine ophthalmic or prescription lenses with an impact protection in the goggles without inserts is shown in document WO2005/092262, in which goggles including a first region comprising a primary sight area located in the front part of the goggles and a second region comprising a peripheral sight area surrounding the primary sight area, including optical correction lenses.